La Utilidad de los sortilegios Weasley
by Cammiel
Summary: Al fin descubrí la finalidad d los sortilegios weasley ¿esto lo dijo Hermione?


La Utilidad de los sortilegios Weasley.

Bueno, esto fue escrito para un desafio de la Pareja del Fénix, espero que les agrade y que dejen reviews:

¡Diablos! – exclamó el chico mientras caminaba a paso raudo por el pasillo que llevaba a su sala común.

Hola – saludó la chica sonriente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, a Harry sencillamente le dolió el estómago al pensar la razón del sonrojo de la castaña.

Hola – dijo y pasó de largo, mentalmente se recriminó por su mal humor, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa ¿o si?

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y agarrándolo del brazo.

Nada – de una u otra manera Harry se "libró" de ella y siguió caminando dejándola atrás – nada que verdaderamente te importe – añadió en un susurro sin que nadie que estuviera cerca pudiera escucharlo. Cuando dobló la esquina vio que ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado, pero él siguió hasta su habitación, se estiró en su cama y mirando el techo se dio cuenta de que todo era confuso, demasiado doloroso… ¿por qué le dolía de esa manera? Pero sobretodo ¿por qué le sorprendía¡¡¡Maldición! _"siempre pensaste que estaría ahí para ti"_ No, no es cierto, ella…ella, ella es sólo mi amiga, si eso…sólo mi amiga, _"que inseguro"_ ¿porqué diablos me sorprende tanto? No debería ser así, después de todo es magnífica: es bella, inteligente, preocupada por el resto _"es perfecta"_ no, no es perfecta, sin embargo para mí ella es muy… importante – pensó abatido – _"en ese caso es perfecta para ti"_ – Harry sonrió mientras se acurrucaba a raíz del frío que hacía – tal vez si es perfecta, lo malo es que ya no lo será para mí … lo será para Terry – Harry se sorprendió a si mismo en este diálogo y recapacitó - ¡Diablos! El que ella esté saliendo con Terry no significa que deje de ser mi amiga _"si, pero significa que ya no será para ti"_ ¿porqué esa simple frase le hacía sentir esa opresión en el pecho? _"sencillamente estás enamorado de ella"_ – y sin darse cuenta se preguntó en voz alta - ¿será posible¿estaré enamorado de Hermione?

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron dando un salto, venía recién entrando a la habitación y había dejado todo un desastre, porque traía una bandeja con pastelillos – ¿estás enamorado de Herms? – Harry lo miró asustado¿por qué le preguntaba precisamente lo que no quería responder?

Mmm... – Harry no sabía qué hacer, se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso, se estaba descontrolando.

¡Contesta! – gritó Ron con los puños apretados en frente de la cama de Harry.

Yo…Ron, yo…

Hazlo o te golpeo – dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva, Harry se asustó al ver su reacción.

Si, si¡¡¡estoy enamorado de ella! – gritó Harry cansado, en contra de todo lo que pensó en ningún momento sintió los golpes por parte de Ron, levantó un poco la cabeza y lo vio ahí parado, estático.

¿Cómo…cómo pudo pasar? – preguntó Ron anonadado.

De la misma manera como te enamoraste de Luna – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer para que te hagas novio de Hermione? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, vio la cara de incredulidad de Harry y le dijo – vamos, tú me ayudaste a declararme a Luna, ahora es mi turno ¿qué haremos?

Absolutamente nada. – dijo Harry tirándose nuevamente en la cama.

¿cómo que nada? Acaso estás loco.

No, va a salir con Terry Boot, el de Ravenclaw mañana sábado, para la salida a Hogsmeade.

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con una reacción tremendamente exagerada – ¿con ese…con ese…idiota?

Si – dijo Harry con desgana – estaba con las orejas extensibles, viendo si podía escuchar lo que…bueno…lo que hablaban McGonagall y Dumbledore acerca de mi castigo, ya sabes lo de no poder jugar Quidditch.

Ya sabes que todo lo que dijo Umbridge y sus decretos quedan invalidados.

Si, pero sabes como son de protectores conmigo, no me habría extrañado que me impidieran jugar Quidditch.

Bueno, bueno…sigue con lo de Herms

Y bueno, ahí la vi, tan bella, tan delicada, me iba a acercar a darle la buena noticia, cuando vi que éste idiota se le acercaba y le decía algo gracioso ¡estaban coqueteando! Frente a mis narices, bueno…el punto es que no me contuve y a través de las orejas extensibles me enteré de que Boot lleva un mes tratando de que ella acepte salir con él y yo, el suertudo del año, justo escucho la vez que ella acepta.

Vaya, nunca te había visto tan enfadado, de veras – dijo Ron.

Si, es increíble, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella.

Entonces debemos hacer algo para arruinarles la cita – dijo Ron con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Estás loco.

Imagínate esto – dijo Ron sentándose junto a Harry – arruinamos su cita, Herms está muy desilusionada y ¿quién va a estar ahí para apoyarla? Tú compañero, de esa manera la preparas y le dices que estás enamorado de ella, se hacen novios y punto – dijo Ron bastante entusiasmado.

Mmm…no lo sé Ron, creo que es una mala idea – contestó Harry.

Piénsalo – dijo Ron y comenzó a acostarse.

Lo haré – diablos, era tentador, pero de un momento a otro se imaginó a Hermione llorando en su hombro y pensó que definitivamente no lo haría, sencillamente…no era su estilo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, iba a informarle a Ron su decisión, pero éste ya se había levantado así que decidió ir al comedor, ahí sentada en la mesa estaba ella, Harry se iba a acercar, pero alguien pasó raudo junto a él y le ganó la mano, ahí estaba Boot saludándola y mirando a Harry socarronamente, él sabía, él sabía que a Harry le gustaba Hermione y se estaba burlando de él. Sin contar la burla de Boot a Harry le molestó de sobremanera percatarse del sonrojo de Hermione, por lo mismo decidió sentarse lo suficientemente alejado de ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver su mirada triste, pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ron.

¿Supongo que sabes que día es hoy?

Mmm…salida a Hogsmeade…la cita de Mione…día de hacer nada.

No compañero de hacer nada no, ayer después de lo que hablamos le escribí a Fred y George.

¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó Harry alarmado, rogando a Dios, Alá o cualquier ser superior que existiera que por favor no fuera lo que él estaba pensando.

Si, y me enviaron su último invento – Ron vio la cara de Harry y para tranquilizarlo le dijo – no te preocupes no les dije con qué fin. El punto es que tenemos ayuda extra y Boot debe estar tomando sus pastillas groserías Express en conjunto con las desgana Full – dijo Ron radiante.

¿Qué? – diablos, no podía ser cierto.

Bueno, son inventos nuevos, creí que sería interesante…

No, no me esperaste, yo no quería hacer nada de esto…

Pero, pero – de un momento a otro ambos se voltearon a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Terry salía corriendo.

Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser posible – dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza, pero algo cambió su punto de vista. Hermione estaba a unos cuantos metros de él con una cara de preocupación que no se la podía y de un momento a otro recordó la cara que ponía cuando se preocupaba de él y le entraron los celos, nunca pensó que él sería celoso y por otra parte recordó la sonrisa socarrona de Boot.

Voy, voy a darle una pastilla para terminar con los efectos – dijo Ron, se estaba levantando, pero Harry lo retuvo.

No, ya comenzamos con esto y lo terminaremos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

fue buena idea aplicar el hechizo desilusionador en los dos ¿no? – dijo Ron

si, la capa ya no me cubre ni a mi solo – contestó Harry y planteó su duda. - ¿Qué diablos hacen las pastillas groserías Express y las desgana Full?

OH, son geniales – dijo Ron entusiasmado – durante la cita, Boot estará desganado, no le gustará nada, todo lo encontrará horrible y para rematar dirá una sarta de groserías, por ejemplo: esto es más aburrido que la (N.A: coloquen aquella grosería que crean conveniente), ya sabes y todo el rollo, esperemos que eso baste para alejar a Hermione de él – Harry sonrío y asintió, iban bastante cerca de ellos y Hermione tenía una cara de mosqueo absoluto.

¡Está aburrida, está aburrida! – decía Ron entusiasmado, mientras Harry sonreía.

¡Vaya lo ha golpeado, lo ha golpeado! – dijo Harry muy emocionado, al ver el golpe que Hermione le había dado a Boot, frente a eso, el derechazo que le dio a Malfoy durante el tercer año parecía una caricia cargada de amor y ternura. Pero su emoción se desvaneció al ver los ojos llorosos de Hermione, en ese momento miró a Ron y ambos se sintieron inmensamente culpables.

Vamos – logró articular Ron – o pensará que tuvimos algo que ver.

Si, tienes razón vamos.

Al caminar, el hechizo terminó y siguieron su camino, querían llegar a la sala común lo más pronto posible para ver cómo estaba Herms, pero no fue necesario llegar a Hogwarts para encontrarse con ella, a la salida de la casa de los gritos estaba la chica, Ron decidió no acercarse para dejarle el camino despejado a Harry, el ojiverde siguió caminando hasta que llegó junto a ella.

Herms – dijo Harry con un poco de temor.

OH! Harry – dijo la castaña y se abalanzó sobre Harry para abrazarlo, el chico se sintió muy bien al estar abrazado con ella, pero al ver sus lágrimas se le derrumbó el mundo, después de todo él tenía que ver con el hecho que ella estuviera llorando. – fue horrible, horrible, yo pensé que él era de otra manera, quería ser su amiga, pero OH! Harry – y lo volvió a abrazar.

Lo, lo siento Herms – le dijo Harry mirando la bajada.

No, no debes sentirlo, es sólo que no era el adecuado – dijo Hermione sonriéndole y como dándose fuerzas dijo– bueno, aún me queda el resto del día, así que vamos a las tres escobas – lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el bar.

Hola Ron – lo saludó Hermione, un tanto sonriente y aún tomada de la mano de Harry.

Mmm… hola – contestó Ron mirando a Harry y a sus manos, luego miró a Luna y ambos sonrieron.

Voy por unas cervezas de mantequilla – dijo Luna.

OK…mmm…y ¿terminaron la tarea para Snape? – preguntó Herms.

Mione, si hay algo de lo que no queremos conversar es de tareas.- dijo Ron con voz cansina.

¡OH! Miren – se levantó Hermione sonriente señalando a la puerta, sin percatarse de la cara de terror de Ron y Harry.

Hola chicos – saludaron los gemelos.

Hola – contestó el trío mecánicamente, aunque Ron y Harry estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios, la visita de los gemelos podía arruinar todo.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó Herms.

Bien, andamos haciendo estudios de mercado y hablando de eso – y Fred se dirigió a Ron - ¿te sirvieron las pastillas groserías Express y las desgana Full? – las caras de Harry y Ron se desfiguraron completamente y en ese momento Hermione comprendió todo.

¡Ustedes! – chilló histéricamente.

Yo...yo… Herms, por favor escúchame, todo tiene una razón, yo… - pero la "explicación" de Harry fue interrumpida por una gran cachetada, pero como siempre no fue eso lo que le dolió, sino ver las lágrimas de la chica, Hermione se acercó a Luna que seguía en la barra y estaba con la boca abierta, pudieron ver a Madame Rosmerta diciéndole algo a Herms y haciéndola pasar a una habitación contigua. Apenas Herms entró Luna se dirigió raudamente a la mesa de los chicos.

¿Cómo lo supo? – preguntó la rubia a los chicos.

Ehh…. Parece que metimos la pata en algo – dijo George, Ron les dirigió una mirada que habría matado a cualquiera.

Tenemos que seguir trabajando – dijo Fred y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo ya estaban en la puerta.

Los chicos hablaron acerca de las pastillas, ató cabos y listo – dijo Harry con desgana.

Dice que quiere beber, pero madame Rosmerta no le venderá nada.- dijo Luna.

¿Que Hermione quiere qué? – preguntó Harry bastante confundido.

Beber, me pidió que la llevara a la cabeza de puerco, al menos no sospecha que fui yo quien le pudo las pastillas a Terry.

Está loca – dijo Harry, pero vio la cara de Ron y preguntó - ¿ahora qué?

Déjala beber, Luna llévala allá, será mucho más fácil explicarle si está borracha.

Parece que ahora hay dos locos ¿crees que todo irá mejor si la emborrachas? al contrario, si no se controló ahora menos lo hará cuando esté borracha, sería capaz de matarnos – dijo Harry.

Piensa en teoría no la emborracharemos, ella desea tomar – dijo Ron.

Eso es cierto – dijo Luna.

¡Diablos! – dijo Harry como accediendo a medias.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, desde hace media hora que estaba con Ron esperando afuera del cabeza de puerco.

voy a entrar – le dijo Harry.

Yo también – dijo el pelirrojo.

No, esto es algo que voy a afrontar solo – vio la cara de Ron – compréndeme, todo esto se basa en el hecho de que yo estoy enamorado de ella, se lo voy a confesar – vio la cara de incredulidad de Ron – si, lo haré, pero prefiero que sepa que yo hice todas estas estupideces y no meterte a ti en el embrollo, si ella no me quiere… bueno, puedo estar seguro de que se separará de mi, pero no voy a dejar que por lo sucedido hoy tu pierdas a tu mejor amiga – se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta del bar y la abrió, sólo habían dos personas adentro y en una de las últimas mesas, distinguió completamente la cabellera castaña, hasta sintió su perfume cuando entró en el lugar, Hermione estaba de frente a él y se estaba riendo con Luna, cuando lo vio.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al amigo del año. No, perdón, hay que entregarle el premio por cómo arruinar la cita de tu amiga – dijo Hermione irónicamente. Harry miró a Luna y ella comprendió al instante.

Creo que mejor los dejo, deben querer con… - dijo Luna, pero fue interrumpida.

Yo no tengo nada que conversar con cara rajada, sácame de aquí Luna – pidió Hermione.

Tú me vas a escuchar – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de ella.

¿Ah sí?… ¿yo te tengo que escuchar? suéñalo Potter.

Es un desafío Granger – dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente, estaba borracha y si había algo que no soportaba era que hirieran su orgullo, sin embargo pudo ver que la había sorprendido al pronunciar su apellido de esa manera.

Luna, déjanos solos – dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a Harry, quien a raíz del nerviosismo, tenía una mueca en la cara, lamentablemente Hermione interpretaba esa mueca como una sonrisa socarrona.

Y bien Srta. Granger, la responsable, la prefecta ¿borracha? Mmm… que decepción – dijo Harry.

¡Ja, claro si para ti esto una decepción, imagínate lo que es para mi que mi mejor amigo me arruine una cita.

Herms, yo no quería…

Tu nunca quieres Harry y ese es tu problema.

Hermione yo te quiero

Si, claro, me quieres como compañera de aventuras, como tu segunda conciencia, como aquella que siempre va a estar ahí para ti ¿no? – sabía que había dado, sabía que lo había herido, esperaba una negación por parte de él, pero sólo escuchó un ronco susurro, completamente diferente a la voz del chico.

Es cierto, te quiero como compañera, te admiro como "segunda conciencia", porque eres la única de impedir que haga estupideces, pero por sobretodo te AMO y es por eso que te arruiné todo hoy, no quería, yo no quería…

Eres un mentiroso, pero redondea tu mentira… tu no querías qué…

Perderte – Hermione se quedó estática, se puso de pie de un salto, pero Harry la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo – es cierto, te amo y comprendo que tu no me quieras a mi de la misma manera, pero todo tiene una explicación, me sentí desplazado por él, todas tus miradas preocupadas, tus sonrisas eran para mi, pero hoy en el desayuno me percaté de que ya no, ahora era el, él era el que estaba ocupando un lugar en tu vida y me estabas dejando de lado.

Eres un egoísta – le dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa e iba a salir cuando él le volvió a hablar.

Sólo soy egoísta porque se trata de ti – Hermione se volteó.

Antes de ser tu amiga yo no acostumbraba sonreír sinceramente, no acostumbraba dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, y no acostumbraba quedarme mirando como embobada a un solo chico. Después de conocerte, tuve en claro también el egoísmo, porque sencillamente yo tampoco quiero compartirte con nadie.- Harry digirió esas palabras lentamente, Hermione ya había salido del bar, el que ella fuera egoísta en relación a él, sólo podía significar que… ¡diablos! Debo alcanzarla se dijo a sí mismo y corrió mucho, pasó por fuera de Honeydukes aún más rápido que su saeta, y ahí estaba ella, en la entrada de Hogwarts con Ron y Luna, Harry pudo distinguir como ella abrazaba a Ron y tomaba un trago de un frasco que le pasaba Luna. Se acercó lo suficiente y pudo escuchar.

Gracias por la poción revitalizadora Luna – dijo Hermione.

De nada

Por ahí dicen que las penas de amor se pasan con alcohol – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que ustedes fueran capaces de hacer todo esto.

Herms…yo… – dijo Ron.

Sólo trataba de ayudarme – dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo. Hermione se volteó, vio cómo el pecho del chico subía y bajaba a raíz de su respiración agitada y también notó que tenía los ojos rojos, llorosos. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no podía estar enfadada con él, por más que así lo quisiera, no podía.

Quiero que me digas lo que me dijiste en el bar ahora, a la cara – dijo Hermione duramente.

Bueno…este…nosotros tenemos que comprar…ehh… - trató de mentir Luna.

Cosas, debemos comprar cosas, punto – completó Ron y se escabulleron rápidamente.

Te amo y por mucho que trate de no hacerlo no voy a poder dejar de hacerlo, si te sientes incómoda comprenderé que ya no quieras ser mi amiga y… - Harry estaba hablando demasiado nervioso, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

Claro que no quiero ser tu amiga – Harry la miró a los ojos, vio un extraño brillo en ellos y bajó su cabeza, estaba rendido, ahora ella ni siquiera quería ser su amiga, la había perdido, sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos para impedir que sus lágrimas escaparan, pero fue imposible, Hermione vio su cara y comprendió que él la había malinterpretado, Harry sintió que sus lágrimas corrían a través de su rostro, iba a levantar la cabeza, cuando sintió unos labios rozando los suyos, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y ahí estaba ella sonriendo, él le sonrío también y luego se besaron completamente, pero Hermione aclaró lo que quería decir primero.

Harry – dijo una vez que habían terminado de besarse - no quiero ser tu amiga – Harry se descolocó – quiero ser tu novia. – Harry la elevó en el aire y la besó nuevamente.

Yo quiero que seas mi novia, te amo – le dijo Harry.

Creo que al fin he encontrado la utilidad de sortilegios Weasley – dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras se volvían a besar.

espero que les haya gustado y...

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Bye

Cammiel


End file.
